1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for addressing the symptoms of intoxication or “hangover.”
2. Background Information
A. General Systemic Alcohol Reactions and Processes.
Alcohol intoxication and the subsequent hangover are accompanied by the development of a number of subjective and objectively observable symptoms: sensation of discomfort, inadequacy of perception, headache, disturbances in the formation of long-term memory, thirst, apathy (sometimes hyperactivity), agitation which gives way to depression, disturbances in the coordination of movements, reduction of the response rate, and many other deviations, differing in seriousness, of psychological, physiological and somatic character as well as the obvious overall increase in blood alcohol content.
Once ingested, ethanol is rapidly absorbed from the upper gastrointestinal tract. The majority is then oxidized, primarily in the liver; only 2 to 10% is eliminated in urine and breath. Three pathways exists for alcohol metabolism: the alcohol dehydrogenase (ADH) pathway in the cytosol; the microsomal ethanol oxidizing system (MEOS) located in the smooth endoplasmic reticulum and the catalase pathway located in peroxisomes. ADH, which exists in multiple molecular forms, catalyses the conversion of ethanol to acetaldehyde. MEOS activity has now been attributed to CYP2E1, an isoform of cytochrome P450. Its role in ethanol metabolism in non-habitual drinkers is probably small, at least when circulating ethanol concentrations are low. Catalase does not appear to play a major role in ethanol oxidation, at least under physiological conditions.
The major route of metabolism of ethyl alcohol is its oxidation in the liver catalyzed by the cytosolic enzyme alcohol dehydrogenase (ADH). It catalyzes the following reaction:CH3CH2OH+NAD+CH3CHO+NADH+H+.
This reaction produces acetaldehyde, a highly toxic substance. ADH has broad specificity, catalyzing various alcohols and steroids and catalyzing the oxidation of fatty acids. It also is not a solitary enzyme in that there are five different ADH genes, two of which ADH2 and ADH3 shown polymorphism (variations). Of importance is the fact that the ability of people to oxidize ethyl alcohol is dependent upon the genetic makeup of the individual.
The second step of the ADH metabolism is catalyzed by acetaldehyde dehydrogenase. This enzyme converts acetaldehyde to acetic acid, which is a normal metabolite in humans and hence is non-toxic.
Another system in the liver which oxidizes ethanol via the enzyme cytochrome P450IIE1 (CYP2E1) is called the MEOS system. The reaction catalyzed by MEOS is:CH3CH2OH+NADPH+O2CH3CHO+NADP++H2O.
Though of minor significance in comparison to ADH metabolism of alcohols, the MEOS system seems to play an increasingly important role at higher concentrations of ethanol. It is not surprising that there are variations in the P450E1 enzyme that lead to differences in the rate of alcohol metabolism. This may have implications for tissue damage from ethanol, particular in the liver.
Peak blood alcohol concentrations are attained approximately one hour after ingestion. A number of factors influence the levels attained, including the speed at which the beverage was drunk, whether it was consumed together with food, the rate of gastric emptying and body habits.
Women attain consistently higher blood alcohol concentrations than men following a standard oral dose of alcohol because their body water, and hence the compartment in which the alcohol distributes, is significantly smaller than in men. Alcohol is eliminated from the body at a rate of 7 to 10 g (1 unit) an hour. Blood alcohol concentrations may, therefore, remain elevated for considerable periods following ingestion. Thus, if an individual imbibes 6 pints of premium strength beer (18 units) during an evening, then alcohol will still be detectable in their blood at 11.00 a.m. the following day.
The rate limiting factor in the metabolism of alcohol is the dissociation of the NADH-ADH enzyme complex. The ADH-mediated oxidation of ethanol results in transfer of hydrogen to the co-factor NAD converting it to its reduced form NADH. The rate of alcohol oxidation is, therefore, determined by the capacity of the liver to re-oxidize NADH. Chronic alcohol misuse is associated with an increase in the metabolic rate for alcohol as a result of induction of the MEOS system; under these circumstances this alternative pathway can account for up to 10% of ethanol oxidation.
The liver is the primary detoxification organ and plays several roles in removing unwanted substances from the body. It filters the blood to remove large toxins, synthesizes and secretes bile full of cholesterol and other fat-soluble toxins and enzymatically disassembles unwanted chemicals. This enzymatic process typically occurs within two different stages referred to as Phase I and Phase II detoxification.
Due to the vast amount of literature indicating that alcohol metabolism happens via the ADH, or secondarily the cytochrome P450IIE01 (MEOS) enzymes, it is clear that alcohol and other drugs typically activate the bodies Phase I detoxification systems. In Phase I detoxification the liver is the primary organ responsible for the removal of the unwanted toxin via a two-step enzymatic process for the neutralization of unwanted chemical compounds. In the case of alcohol it is converted first to acetaldehyde, then to acetic acid for excretion.
B. Present Measures for Addressing Hangovers.
Today, the range of available treatment options for minimizing or eliminating alcohol intoxication and alcohol withdrawal syndrome, commonly known as a “hangover,” is extremely limited. According to articles published in the Annals of Internal Medicine (“Alcohol Hangover” Jun. 6, 2000, Volume 132 Number 11), The New York Times (“Morning-After Pill for Hangovers?” Dec. 27, 2000), there are currently no products on the U.S. market that could minimize alcohol intoxication and prevent hangovers—or at least treat the symptoms effectively and quickly.
Widely known is the ALKA-SELTZER preparation, one tablet of which comprises 0.324 of acetylsalicylic acid as the active component, 0.965 g of citric acid as an auxiliary ingredient, and 1.625 g of sodium bicarbonate which neutralizes acids with the evolution of carbon dioxide gas on dissolution and provides for an “effervescence” effect of the resultant drink (source: loose leaf instructions for use of the ALKA-SELTZER medicinal preparation manufactured by Miles Corp., Great Britain). This preparation, through action of the acetylsalicylic acid, inhibits the penetration of toxins into the brain, lowers the intercranial pressure, and mitigates headache. Nevertheless, the ALKA-SELTZER preparation does not eliminate the main manifestations of alcohol intoxication and does not restore the capacity for work.
One method for allaying drunkenness is known in the art (RU Pat. No. 2012350, IPC: A61 K 35/78, 1994), which involves the administration of 20 drops of an alcoholic peppermint tincture, 2 drops of mint oil, 1 g of succinic acid, and 10 g of sugar or fructose, all in a water base. This preparation can only partially eliminate the consequences of intoxication.
Several other chemical compounds or compositions are claimed to have some efficacy in removing alcohol and decreasing the negative symptoms associated with alcohol consumption. An example is shown in US Application No. 20020155103, and is based upon activated charcoal or limestone which is used to absorb the alcohol prior to absorption into the bloodstream. US Patent Application No. 20010043956 teaches the primary active ingredients of ephedrine and charcoal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,532 teaches nicotinamide-adenine dinucleotide phosphate derivatives. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,838 utilizes thiol or reducible disulfide compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,309 teaches incorporating effective amounts of L-methionine and L-alanine. US Application No. 20020142991 teaches the administering of key ingredient N-acetylcysteine, while US Application No. 20010000472 shows a composition containing L-ergothioneine, milk thistle and s-adenosylmethionne, all active ingredients claimed to decrease the level of circulating acetaldehyde.
Additional patents exists which target the specific malnutrition aspects of alcohol intoxication as referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,819 which incorporates koji mold and U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,360, which is an extended release multivitamin with several minerals and trace elements such as thiamine and folic acid.
C. Principles and Theories Underlying the Present Invention.
Phase I detoxification aides in the removal of toxins within our system faster than any other detoxification mechanism. This is the primary method our body utilizes to quickly remove alcohol from the blood stream. Phase II detoxification involves a process called conjugation, in which various enzymes in the liver attach small chemicals to the toxin to either neutralize the toxin or make it more easily excreted via the urine or bile. One of the six Phase II detoxification pathways is glucuronidation.
Glucuronidation combines glucuronic acid with the toxin for removal and requires the enzyme UDP-glucuronyl transferase (UDPGT) for activation. The literature cites many prescribed drugs and hormones detoxified through this primary pathway.
In order to work efficiently, the Phase II enzymes, like UDPGT, need nutrients, both for their activation and to provide the small molecules they add to the toxin. The nutrient specific for Glucuronidation is glucuronic acid. Glucuronic acid is reacted in vivo to form many other compounds such as glucaric acid, D-glucaro-1,4-lactone and D-glucaro-6,3-lactone.
It has been speculated, because glucuronidation is effective at the removal of excess hormones within the human blood plasma, that during alcohol consumption perhaps some of the alcohol being consumed, then absorbed by the blood to eventually be filtered by the liver can ultimately be removed via conjugation of glucuronic acid.